zutara
by iceprincessrules
Summary: this is a replacement from my first story so please read. whole story replaced and updated.
1. Ch 1 first day impressions

Katara: age 16, sophomore at Carter high, an ice skater that no one knows, has a major crush on Zuko, still can do water bending, a new transfer student

Zuko: age 16, sophomore at Carter high, cutest guy at school so says Katara, has a temper problem, still can do fire bending, has a major crush on Katara, but doesn't know that she feels the same, still has the scar, still hates his sister, basketball star, football star

Sokka: age 17, junior at Carter high, Katara's older over protective brother, also has a temper problem, and a new transfer student

Aang: age 14, freshman at Carter high, has a massive crush on Katara, has hair

Azula: Zuko's younger sister, age 15, freshman at carter high,

_Beep beep beep beep be (slam)_

"Man is it 6:30 a.m. already. Might as well get ready for my first day back to school," Katara said, "Sokka, get up and get ready for school. Don't make me crack my water whip on you."

She snapped the water whip at him.

"Alright I'm up," Sokka groaned in pain.

"Man, why can't summer last forever," Zuko said getting up out of bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Azula said all cheerful.

"Why do you have to so cheerful in the morning?" Zuko asked.

"Cause it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." Azula answered.

"Have you been watching Mr. Rogers's neighborhood?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe" Azula answered while twiddle ling her thumbs.

Zuko sighed in the way loathed to get out of bed. He got up and put on a mahogany dress shirt and black pants. He grabbed his backpack and the keys to his black Mercedes and left for school.

_(At school)_

"Katara, what are your classes?" Sokka asked.

"I have musical theater, strength and conditioning, marching band, ensemble, you?" Katara said.

"Advanced P.E., chemistry, American history, Spanish 1," Sokka said in grief.

"So, Zuko what are your classes?" Azula said in a cheerful mood.

"My classes are musical theater, strength and conditioning, ensemble, P.E., you?" Zuko said.

"I have chemistry, American history, marching band, female chorus."

Katara walks by Zuko to get to her first class.

"Who is that girl?" Zuko asked.

"Who's the new girl?" Azula said.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"I don't know, but did you see that guy she was with?" Azula said.

"I wasn't looking at the guy she was with I was looking at the girl," Zuko said with an attitude.

1st period marching band

Teacher comes on the field. "I see we have a new comer." Mrs. Messer said into the microphone.

"Miss Katara, would you please come up on the podium." Mrs. Messer demanded.

Katara went up to the podium and greeted herself to the band. After she got off the podium about every guy went up to her and said that she was the cutest person on the face of the earth. After that little fiasco they got started with practice. They went to take a water break. When she got there to the water table Haru went up to her and grabbed her in the butt. When he did that she kicked him in the gut, flipped him over her shoulder. "WHOA," Everyone said. "I guess we can't take her as a girly girl now can we?" Winston said.

2nd period strength and conditioning

"Hi I'm Katara. What's your name?" Katara said.

"My name is Zuko. I didn't expect a little girl like you to be in this class" Zuko said

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"So how much can you bench?"

"125 you?"

"130" Katara said.

"Prove it"

"Okay,"

She grinned with excitement to prove Zuko that some girls can be stronger than any boy. They got the coach and they started to wrestle. Unfortunately for Zuko he gave everything that he had into that match, but he was overmatched by the Mighty Katara. By an overwhelming defeat Zuko still congratulated Katara for her victory. Then the coach walked up to Katara and…

This is my first fanfic so be nice, PLZ! And NO FLAMES ACCEPTED!


	2. Ch 2 the note

Ch. 2 The note

"Would you like to join the wrestling team?" Coach asked.

"I'll have to think about it," Katara said.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Zuko asked coming around.

"Dude you got pinned by a girl and she got asked to join the wrestling team," Aang said.

(Bell rang)

Locker break

"Do you know Katara?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"Yeah I do, why?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Look just give her this note," Zuko said.

Lunch break

"Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"What do you want Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Some guy with a scar told me to give this to you,"

"Zuko wrote the note?"

"I don't know, the guy told me to give it to you,"

"Okay, okay gees you don't have to get mad about it,"

"Who said that I was mad?"

"You did,"

"Well I am not mad,"

"Well if you're not mad then what are you?"

"I don't know,"

Sokka left Katara opened the note and it read.

"I …"

I love you

I hate you

I want a rematch in the gym

None of the above

Suggestions please?


	3. Ch 3 your whose brother

Ch. 3 you're whose brother

I've compiled all of the results and here are the results.

75

20

5

0

People who chose C were correct. Thank you for participating in this survey. Now enjoy the rest of the story. I don't own avatar so don't sue me.

Katara opened the note and read it.

'_Katara I challenge you to an Agni Kai after school in the gym_' Zuko wrote.

"Hey my name is Azula what's yours," Azula asked with excitement.

"My name is Katara," Katara said.

"So are you going to fight my brother?"

"One, I never back down from a challenge and two, Zuko is your brother?"

"Yeah he's my older brother,"

3rd period ensemble

"So did Sokka give you the note?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, my brother did and I accept your challenge," Katara said.

"Sokka is your brother,"

"Yeah unfortunately he is my older brother,"

Teacher comes into the classroom.

"Okay class settle down we are going to be listening to the music we are going to singing for this years all state. Okay now let us begin," Mrs. Lloyd said while turning to turn on the radio.

4th period musical theater

"I wonder what play we are doing this year?" Katara thought.

Teacher comes onto the stage.

"Okay class this year's play is going to be…"


	4. Ch 4 the play

Ch. 4 play

"Okay class this years play is going to be Phantom of the Opera," said Mr. Jenkins.

"This might be our best play yet," Zuko said.

"Auditions will be next week after school for our two leads, Christine and the Phantom," Mr. Jenkins said.

"So, are you going to try out for the part of Christine?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Only if you're going to be the Phantom," Katara said.

(Bell rang)

Gym

Katara put on her gym clothes which were a blue tank top and black sweat pants. Zuko put on his black sweat pants and left his shirt off (very sexy Zuko).

"Zuko, what if we made the match a little more interesting?" Katara suggested.

"How so," Zuko said suspiciously.

"Well I was thinking that…"

Zuko: what are you thinking Katara?

Katara: you'll have to wait and see like everyone else.


	5. Ch5 the match

Ch. 5 the match

"Well I was thinking that if you lose then you have to tryout for the Phantom in the play," Katara suggested.

"And if I win," Zuko said.

"Then I tryout for the part of Christine,"

"Okay,"

Katara started to dump 10 gallons of water on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"You said it was Angi kai right?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to need a good source of water."

"Okay."

"BEGIN!" they both said in unison

Zuko started off with shooting fireballs at Katara. Katara managed to dodge some of them. She used the water whip on him. Then Aang, Azula, Haru, Jet, Sokka came in during the match. Zuko was shooting fire balls at Katara. She managed to dodge most of them. She sent a giant wave at Zuko. Zuko then put up a fire wall. When the two elements collided it made an impact on the two benders and made a whole lot of steam. As the steam cleared they were knocked out.

"Katara," Sokka yelled.

"Sokka don't or she will automatically lose the challenge besides she is pretty well against my brother," Azula said.

"He's your brother!"

They both got up and continued with the battle until they both collapsed on the floor.

"The first one to get up wins the challenge," Jet said.

"C'mon Katara you can do it!" Sokka yelled.

"C'mon Zuko get up! You don't want to lose to a girl," Jet said.

Neither of them moved.

"I guess we both lose," Zuko said.

"I guess we better practice for the audition next week," Katara said.

"Wait what audition," Sokka asked in confusion.

"The schools play audition this years play is Phantom of the Opera," Katara explained.

"We made a bet that if either of us lost then us tryout and it seems that we both have to," Zuko said trying to walk over to Katara.

"You're better than I expected," Zuko told Katara helping her walk over to her friends.

"Good thing its Friday," Katara said.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"Hey do you want a ride home Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Katara said.

They both got into his black Mercedes and left.


	6. ch 6 recovery

Ch. 6 recovery

Zuko pulled into her driveway.

"Why don't you stay here at my house until your wounds have been treated," Katara suggested.

"All right," Zuko said coming inside the house.

"Lets begin I need you to lie down on the bed,"

She water bended the water onto her hand and started to glow.

"All you need now is some rest your welcome to stay here for the night and rest," Katara suggested.

"Okay and Katara," Zuko said.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks,"

He fell asleep their on her bed. Katara walked down the stairs as she had seen Sokka looking at Zuko's car wondering whose car it was.

"Katara, whose car is this," Sokka asked.

"That is Zuko car and please keep your voice down he is trying to rest," Katara said.

"Who's?" Sokka asked.

"That car belongs to me," Zuko said coming down the stairs looking very tired.

"Katara why is he here," Sokka asked very angrily.

"One I let him in. two, I just got done healing him," Katara said angrily at Sokka.

"Well I better get home I gotta get ready for the game tonight," Zuko said.

"Okay see you later," Katara said.

_Achoo! _Zuko sneezed.

"Bless you," Katara said.

"Tha… thank _achoo!_ You," Zuko said and sneezed.

"You'd better stay here for the night it appears you have a cold," Katara suggested.

"No, I'm…I'm _achoo_ fine," Zuko said and sneezed fire out in the air.

"Well if you don't want to stay then at least let me take you home," Katara suggested.

"Okay, okay I'll let you take me home," Zuko said started sounding congested.

They pulled up into his driveway. Katara helped Zuko get inside the house.

"Good afternoon Zuko," Iroh said.

"Who might you be Miss…," Iroh said.

"Katara," Katara said to him.

"_Achoo!_" Zuko sneezed.

"Bless you," Iroh and Katara said.

Katara put her hand on Zukos forehead. He was running a fever, but to be sure she grabbed the thermometer.

"102 degrees its official you have a cold," Katara said.

"NO, I don't," Zuko argued

"Yes, you do," Katara argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, I don't and I'll _achoo_ prove it,"

He got up and walk around the room. You could tell that he was feeling lightheaded. While he was walking up stairs to his room he fainted. His uncle caught him as his nephew was falling back.

"I made a mistake you don't have a cold you have the flu," Katara said helping Iroh get Zuko in his bed.

"Thank you for helping me with him," Iroh said.

"Your welcome it was my pleasure _cough…cough_s," Katara coughed

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _achoo_ fine."

"You don't sound fine to me _drinking tea_. Here let me check your temperature for a minute," checking her temperature. "103 degrees you must have gotten it from my nephew. You're welcome to stay here till you get better," Iroh suggested while he sipped his tea.

"I don't want to intrude," Katara said.

"Don't be so modest Katara I don't mind we have a guest room right next to Zukos room that you can stay in," Iroh said.

"Okay, but I need to call my brother to let him know what happened,"

"But of course,"

Phone rang

Ring…ring…ri… "Hello," Sokka said.

"Hey this is Katara," Katara said.

"Katara are you okay,"

"I just want to tell you that I'll be staying at Azula's house for the weekend okay _achoo_!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I'll see you on Sunday,"

"If I had told him if I was staying at Zukos house then he would to have gone through the roof," Katara told Iroh.

"Okay let me help you get into bed," Iroh said helping Katara get into bed.

The game

"Azula where is your brother?" Jet asked.

"Last thing I heard from him was that he was going to take Katara home," Azula said.

"Haru where is Katara?" Casey asked.

"Last I heard from her was that she was being brought home by Zuko," Haru said.

Luckily they beat Maryville. Cater 42 Maryville 7. After the game was over Zuko called Azulas cell phone.

Phone rings

"Hello this is Azula," Azula said.

"Hey this is Zuko," Zuko said.

"Where are you at you missed the game,"

"I'm _coughing_ at home,"

"Are you okay?"

"I just have the flu _vomit_ rephrase that I have the stomach flu," Zuko said as he threw up in the trash can.

"Okay do you need anything?" Zula asked.

"No, just tell the coach that I was sick with the stomach flu," Zuko said as he hung up the phone and started throwing up again.

Saturday

"Zuko I hope you're feeling better," Iroh said coming into his room.

"No, I don't feel any better," Zuko said while putting his hand on his stomach.

"Well drink this it will help your upset stomach,"

Zuko took the cup and drank it and spitted it out.

"Yuck I thought you said it would make me feel better not worse," he spitted his tea in the trash can.

"Well it seems that Miss Katara took it a lot better than you did,"

"Wait a minute Katara is here,"

"Yes, she is the guest room resting,"

"Why?"

"Because she caught what you have so I didn't want to send her home in her condition. So, I see that Katara is a fine catch for you,"

"Uncle, she is just a friend,"

"It doesn't seem that way to me she heals your wounds, she takes you home, she helps me getting you in bed so don't tell me that she isn't something more,"

Sunday

"Katara are you ready to go?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, I am," Katara said still sick.

"Here let me help you get downstairs," Zuko said helping her get downstairs into his car, while his heart was racing faster holder her hand.

They drove off to Katara's house.

"Looks like Sokka not here or he's still sleeping," Katara said.

"Or he could be in the kitchen," Zuko whispered.

"What makes you say that,"

He pointed at the kitchen while Sokka was coming out with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Get your hands off my sister," Sokka said angrily.

"Lay off Sokka. Zuko helped me get here because I was sick _whoops_," Katara said then smacked her mouth.

"You were what and you were still with him!" Sokka said.

"Look I know that you're mad at Katara for not telling you that she was sick, but I was sick to and my uncle took good care of her which I have no idea with his tea," Zuko said.

"Oh which reminds my uncle told me to give you this he said to boil it in hot water before you add this," Zuko said while giving her the tea.

"Thank you Zuko for everything," giving Zuko a light kiss on the cheek. "Sokka don't be mad at me for me getting sick alright his uncle took really, really good…_faint_," Katara said as she fainted into his strong muscular arms.

"Zuko let go of my sister," Sokka yelled.

"Shh she is still not feeling well," Zuko whispered putting Katara on the couch and putting a blanket and a pillow under her head.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you're thinking, but I will not have you corrupting my sister with your boyish charm," Sokka said.

"Hey I'm not corrupting her," Zuko said while going into the kitchen making her the tea his uncle gave her.

Katara woke up a little while later.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Katara asked.

"You fainted, here drink this it's the tea that my uncle gave you," Zuko said while giving her the tea.

"You know you're ever the first guy that ever cared for me like this besides my brother," Katara said.

"Well, I better get going before you're brother tries to kill me. See you later," Zuko said as he left.


	7. ch 7 confession

Ch. 7 confession

Monday

Announcements

Football practice will be canceled next week.

1st period

"Katara where were you on Friday?" Haru asked.

"I was sick at home. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for practice," Katara said.

2nd period

"Katara are you feeling better today?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I am and thank you for everything," Katara said.

(Bell rang)

Lunch

"Zuko, where were you. You missed the game?" Jet asked.

"I was at home with the stomach flu," Zuko said.

"The coach is furious at you for skipping the game,"

"How could I play the game if I was throwing up?"

"Dude, are you feeling okay? Your face looks a little pale?" Jet asked.

Zuko collapsed on the ground. A crowd of people formed around him.

"Hey, Jet, what is going on?" Katara asked.

"Zuko just passed out," Jet said.

"Jet help me get Zuko to the nurse's office," Katara demanded.

They both got him up there. Katara stayed with him while Jet left. A little while later Zuko woke up.

"What happened? Where am I and why am I here?" Zuko asked.

"You fainted. You're here in the nurse's office, and your uncle is on his way here." Katara explained.

"Zuko, are you ready to go? Hello Miss Katara nice to see you again," Iroh said.

"Nice to see you again, sir," Katara said.

"Please call me uncle," Iroh said.

"Katara, are you okay? I heard that you were in the nurse's office," Sokka has just seen Katara helping Zuko get out of bed. "Katara I thought I told you to stay away from him," Sokka said angrily.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see," Katara said angrily.

"How good does it feel to be young and in love," Iroh chuckled.

"What are you talking about uncle?" Zuko asked as Katara helped him.

"I guess the old saying is trying true about love,"

"What are you talking about uncle?"

"Love is blind not stupid,"

"Uncle did you come here to bore me to death with your proverbs or come to get me?"

"Both,"

'_Cough cough_' Sokka coughed.

"Are you okay Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I am…am _achoo_ fine."

Katara checked his temperature and gave a tissue.

"Looks like you have a cold,"

"No I don't _passed out_,"

"Nope you have the flu," Katara said.

"Mr. Iroh, can you take me and my brother home please?" Katara asked.

"I don't see why not you do have to take of your brother so let's go," Iroh said as he signed Katara, Sokka, and Zuko out.

Home

"Sokka you stay here on the couch while I get you some water," Katara said.

Sokka lied their on the couch for a few hours after when she had given him his water. A few hours later Sokka was still asleep. Katara had seen a fire truck heading towards Zukos house.

"Oh no," Katara said as she left a note for Sokka.

She ran over to his house. People were crowding around in the yard.

"What going on did everyone make it out okay," Katara asked.

"Katara, Zuko is still in there," Azula said.

"I'm going in," she dumped lots water on herself and busted down the door. "Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled back.

"Zuko!" She found him under a pile of burning wood.

"Katara I can't get out I'm stuck,"

Katara used her bending to summon the water from the fire hydrant to put out the flame that was on him. Once the flame was put out she was able to drag him out of the pile. Once Zuko was out a burning piece of wood fell on Katara's hands and it knocked her unconscious. Zuko picked her up and got out of the house. The fire truck finally gets there.

"Azula, uncle lets go," Zuko said as he still held Katara in his arms.

Once they were at Katara's house Sokka woke up.

"I see that you're up," Azula said as Zuko put Katara on the chair.

"Hey I think that she is coming around," Zuko said as Katara was waking up.

"Whoa what happened?" Katara asked

"You got knocked out while you were trying to save me," Zuko said.

"Katara are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine," Katara said as Sokka, Azula, Iroh left.

"Katara, thank you for saving me from that fire," Zuko said.

"I'm sure that anyone would to have done the same," Katara said.

"Actually you're the first to have ever cared that much about me to go so far as to saving me even though they're putting their life at stake to make sure that I was okay. That really is something right there," Zuko said compassionately to her.

"I'm sure that…" Katara said before Zuko shut her up with a kiss.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I …"


	8. ch 8 confession part 2

Ch. 8 confession part 2

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you," Zuko said as he kissed Katara passionately.

"Oh Zuko I love you too. I just never had the courage to tell you because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me," Katara said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad that you told me that because there is something that I also have to tell you,"

"You can tell me anything,"

"Thanks, you see I'm a prince," Katara was stunned upon the incoming news.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a prince, now I shouldn't have told you that it's just that we were telling each other about our feelings that I think it's only fair that you should know things about me,"

"Look I don't care that you're a prince I just care about you,"

They sat there for a while in silence.

"Well I better find my family,"

"You're welcome to stay here until you and your family can get a house,"

"What about your parents do they mind that if we stay here."

"Well you see me and my brother live on our own,"

"What happened to your parents?"

"My father is in the war, my gran gran is in a retirement home because she can't take of us, and my mother is dead,"

"So its up to you guys to make that decision,"

"Well you see I will let you guys stay here but my brother is a little different,"

"Katara thank you so much you don't know how much this means to my family," he kissed her again.

"Actually I sort a do,"

"How so?"

"Well you see after when my mother died. My friend gave me and my brother a home because my dad was off in the war and my gran gran was too sick to take care of us. So I was really upset about all that had happened. A while later my friend had to move away. So my brother had to get a part-time job. So even now with his job we are barely making it, but after when my friend moved away foster care came over to make sure that they're weren't anybody left behind? So when they arrived we got out of there as quickly as possible and here I am now,"

"Wow, I thought you just moved from the city,"

"Now you're thinking that I'm a coward for running away from that situation," while tears coming from her eyes.

"Actually I don't think that at all. I think that if you haven't made that decision that you wouldn't be here telling me this," he wiped her tears and kissed her.


	9. ch 9 revealed secrets

Ch. 9 revealed secrets

Friday after school

Katara was in her backyard ice skating because it calmed her so much. She was practicing her routine. While Zuko was standing there watching her practice. She doesn't know that Zuko is there watching her. At the end of her routine Zuko applauded. Katara just stood there for a while. Until she ran off into the woods. Sokka watched the whole thing.

"What did you do to her?" Sokka asked angrily.

"I don't know I was watching her skate when she got done I applauded because I thought it was really good and then she ran off when she saw me," Zuko explained.

"Here let me show you something here look out the window,"

"Wow it's me before I had the scar_ whispered_,"

"This is why my sister is scared of her secret being revealed. She's afraid that if anyone found out about her secret then everyone would laugh at her,"

Zuko left the room.

"Where do you think you're going a big storm is heading our way," Iroh said as he seen Zuko leave.

"I'm going to find her," Zuko said as he stepped out the door.

In the woods

She kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She didn't care if she was tired or her feet ached all that she think about was getting away from Zuko. Then the big storm came Zuko found her in a cave crying.

"Katara," Zuko said.

"Go away! I don't want to hear your laughter," Katara cried out.

"Who said that I came here to laugh at you?"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I came here to see if you were okay and besides what make you think that I come all this way to laugh at you,"

"My friend did she had told me that if anyone found out that I was an ice skater they'd laugh at me," Katara said as she got up and walk out of the cave and ran off.

She just kept running. She didn't care of what happened as long as she kept running it seemed that it was the only thing that she could do until she fell and hit the hard ground which fractured her ankle and got knocked out. She had seen Zukos face before she got knocked out by the impact of the fall. Zuko picked her up and carried her back to the house and treated the injury. When she woke up with her friends and family were around her. Well except for Zuko he's sick with pneumonia he's on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with a thermometer in his mouth shivering.

"Well the good thing that Zuko treated the injury," Azula said.

"Yeah good thing," Katara said.

"_Achoo_" Zuko sneezed.

"Bless you," Katara said.

"Thank you," Zuko said congested.

'_Achoo achoo achoo ac ac ac achoo_' Zuko sneezed.

"Bless you," they all said.

"That's it I can't take it anymore I'm going to bed," Zuko said while heading on up to bed sounding congested

"I'll be up there in a bit to check up on you," Iroh said.

"Azula can you get me some water please," Katara said.

"Sure," Azula said as she went to get the water and gave to Katara.

Katara bended the water to her hand and put it on the injury and healed it.

"You have the power to heal injuries," Azula said in amazement.

"Yeah I've been able to do it for a while," Katara said.

"Well, it is best if we went to bed, oh speaking of which I need to check up on Zuko," Iroh said as they went to bed.

Saturday

"Feeling any better Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Not that much," Zuko said as he sat up in the bed.

"Sorry if I got you sick," Katara apologized.

"Ah it's okay," Zuko said.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that, I was just afraid that if anyone saw me ice skate they'd laugh at me," Katara said with tears coming down her eyes.

Zuko took his hand and wiped her tears. Katara got up and left the room to go make him breakfast. When she came back she brought him eggs, sausage links, toast, and a glass of orange juice. (Basically the continental breakfast deal).

"Here you go, Zuko," Katara said as she set the tray on him.

"You know after I get better I was wondering that I would join you in ice skating as your partner," Zuko suggested.

"I'd like that, no, I'd be honored if you'd join me," Katara said as she left to let him get some sleep.

Winter break

Its Christmas time in the city. Katara has done her Christmas shopping. Sokka doesn't know what to get for his sister. Zuko has gotten Katara something that she would never forget.

"So Zuko what did get for Miss Katara," Iroh said.

"I can't tell you that uncle. You'll have to wait and see," Zuko said

"I hope you don't mind your father coming in for the holidays," Iroh said.

"Great" he sarcastically said. "Just what we need a disaster on Christmas Eve," Zuko said.

Christmas morning

"Katara, wake up," Zuko said.

"What," Katara said.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Zuko said as he left to have Katara get dressed.

They both got into the car and drove to the airport. When they got there Katara was a little confused. '_Is he going anywhere or are we picking someone up,' _Katara thought. When the people got into the airport leaving the plane Zuko put a blind fold on Katara. He took Kataras hand and guided her to her father. Zuko took her blind fold.

"Father," Katara said as she hugged him.

"Katara, it's so good to see you again," her father said as he kissed her while Zuko got the luggage.

"I'm sure that everyone else will be glad to see him," Zuko said as he put the luggage in the trunk.

They drove home from the airport. They pulled into the driveway. Sokka, Azula were asleep. Iroh was up making tea. They got into the house. Katara lead her father up to Sokkas room to his bed. They tiptoed in his room to his bed. He got up right to his ear.

"Wake up you maggot and you call yourself a warrior you can't even see that your father is standing right next to you!" Hokoda said angrily as his son fell off his bed.

"Dad," Sokka said.

"Sokka,"

They both got up and hugged each other.

"How did you get here? We thought that you were still in the war,"

"I was until I was released,"

"You were their best soldier?"

"It was Katara's friend that helped me get here for good,"

"Zuko helped you," Katara said as Zuko came up to the room and watch them being with their father.

He wondered if his father would be that caring, kind, proud about him being his son. Well I can see that wish won't ever come true.

"Zuko, come here please," Katara said as Zuko came closer to them.

'Oh boy what are they going to say to me? I hope that it's not anything bad,' he thought as he came closer.

"Why did you do this?" Sokka asked.

"Because you guys haven't seen your father in years so I thought that you guys would like to see your father again," Zuko said.

"You know what I am going to do to you?" Sokka asked angrily.

"No," Zuko said.

"I'm going to…"


	10. ch 10 what

Ch. 10 what?

"I'm going to let you date my sister," Sokka said.

"What," Zuko said in confusion.

"He said that you're allowed to date me," Katara said.

"Wait a minute I will let you date my daughter only on one condition," Hokoda said.

"What's the condition?" Zuko asked.

"I'll let you date her if it makes you both happy," Hokoda said.

"Oh dad you've made me so happy," Katara said happily.

"If you think that will make you happy then go look under the tree in your room," Zuko said as Katara left to go see what it was.

She had gotten a lot of stuff under her tree. Most of them were from Sokka, Azula, Iroh, but only three were from Zuko. Katara had found the gifts she opened them. One of the gifts was a pure golden bracelet and a pair of earrings. The second gift was a mid length dark red sexy dress. In the middle of the dress it had the fire nation symbol with a drop of water in the center of the symbol. She tried on the dress and put on the earrings and bracelet. Once she had on the outfit Zuko was there waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Zuko was wearing black dress pants with a mahogany dress shirt with the fire nation symbol on the cuffs and black dress shoes. Zuko held out his hand and Katara took it.

"Oh Katara you look beautiful," Zuko said as he lead Katara down the stairs.

When they got down at the bottom of the stairs everyone was stunned by her beauty.

"Oh Katara you look perfect," Hokoda said.

"Not quite," Zuko said as he gave her a golden necklace with the water tribe symbol on it.

"Now she is," Zuko said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek while putting the necklace on her.

They all sat in silence for a while because of what happened.

"Well we better get going." Zuko said.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"It's a surprise," Zuko said as he took her hand and left.

"Is everyone aware of the plan?" Iroh asked after Zuko and Katara left.

"What is the plan?" Sokka asked.

"The plan is we go and spy on Katara and Zuko with a few of their friends," Azula said.

"Okay let's go," Sokka said.

In the park

"You know it would be nice to skate on the pond," Katara said as she froze the pond.

"I'd be honored to," Zuko said as he skated on the ice.

They skated as partners on the ice. The way they were skating you'd think that they were professionals. Then Iroh, Hokoda, Sokka, Azula, Haru, Jet, Aang came over to the pond to watch Zuko and Katara ice skate and Jet of course is going to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha Zuko and Katara are ice skating together ha ha ha ha," Jet laughed.

"Follow my lead," Zuko whispered in Kataras ear.

Zuko picked her up off the ice and started to spin really fast. Then Zuko let her go and she went flying towards Jet. Zuko skated as fast as he could to catch her. Jet started to get a little scared because Katara was heading toward him with her blades at him. Then Zuko jumped into the air and caught her. When Zuko caught Katara her blades were 2in. in front of Jets face.

"Do that again it will much worse," Zuko said as Jet fell back on the ground.

"Let's go another round before we leave," Katara said.

"Alright," Zuko said as they went around the ice one more time.

When they stopped they sent the snow onto Jet.

"Hey watch what you're doing," Jet yelled.

"So what are you going to do about it," Zuko said as he scooted back some.

"Why I ought a, whoa whoa ouch," Jet said as he fell on the ice.

"You know for a tough guy you aren't that tough. I mean you can't even stand on a piece of ice let alone hurt Zuko," Katara said as she and Zuko got off the ice.

After they got off the ice Zuko unfroze it leaving jet in the water.

"Whoa," Jet said as he fell into the pond.

Jet got out of the water as fast as he could. Then he got dried off.


	11. ch 11 ozai comes

Ch. 11 Ozai comes

Home

Zuko and Katara got changed out of their clothes and put on their pjs. When they got down to the living room Zuko was stunned because of what had happened to them.

"I think its time we opened up the rest of the gifts," Kuzon said as he gave out the rest of the gifts.

Sokka Katara Zuko Zula Iroh

Two broaddresspromisejewelrytea

Swordsjewelryringdresstea

Maskice skatesice skatesmoneymore tea

Clubmother's necklace money

Footballpurity ringpurity ring

After when they got their gifts and opened them they had dinner that Katara made. As soon as they sat down to eat.

'_Knock knock_' was on the door.

"I'll get it," Azula said as she opened the door.

She opens the door and surprisingly it's…

"Daddy," Azula said as she hugged her father.

"Looks like your fathers here Zuko," Iroh said.

"Oh boy father's here," Zuko sarcastically said.

"How long have you been here daddy?" Azula asked.

"Um I hate to interrupt the conversation, but dinners getting cold," Katara said.

They sat at the table while Katara was bringing out the food. Their was shrimp, ham, rolls, a deli tray, cocktail weenies.

"Katara, dinner was great I'll help you clean up," Zuko said.

"Zuko, it's only fair that the maid does it," Ozai said referring to Katara.

"I beg your pardon. What did you just call me?" Katara asked.

"Its obvious that you're the maid. I mean you cook, clean," Ozai said.

Katara got up walked over to Ozai and slapped the shit out of him. She slapped him so hard that it left a bright red handprint and knocked him out of his seat.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," Ozai said.

"Bring it on," Katara said boldly.

"I will tomorrow at sundown," Ozai said.

"I'll be ready," Katara said as she left to do the dishes.

"You know you don't have to do this," Zuko said helping her do the dishes.

"I know that, but someone needs to knock some sense into that guy," Katara said.

"Well, I guess that I can't talk you out of it. I'll help you beat him in the match," Zuko said.

"You'll help me. Oh, Zuko, thank you," Katara said happily.

"Okay, I'll tell you when we get into your room," Zuko said.

They got up to her room to talk about the advantage. They talked about it for a while then Zuko said.


	12. ch 12 the question

Ch. 12 the question

"Do you think I am anything like my father?" Zuko blurted out.

"What," Katara said.

"Do you think I am anything like my father?"

"No, I don't think so do you?"

"Yes…no…I don't know,"

"Look, there is no use trying to be something that you're not. Just be you, okay,"

"Alright, you better get some sleep you're going to need it for tomorrow,"

"Good night,"

"Night,"

Zuko's dream

"_Katara, what's wrong? Why are crying?" Zuko asked._

"_What's wrong? You're the one who hurt me!" Katara said._

"_What," Zuko said._

"_I said that you hurt me, I don't love you anymore I hate you Zuko," Katara said as she ran away crying._

_When she ran away, Zuko hit the ground on his knees, he looked in a mirror and he looked like his father as the fire was around him._

End of dream

"Ahhhhh," Zuko screamed coming out of the dream breathing heavy and sweat rolling down his body as he jolted up.

"Zuko are you alright?" Iroh asked as he came in hearing a scream.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a nightmare," Zuko said.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it," Iroh said looking at all the burnt marks in the room.

"What time is it uncle?" Zuko asked.

"6:45 a.m.," Iroh said.

"Well better get started with training," Zuko said as he got up and changed into his training outfit.

Well when Zuko got down to the training room he seen Katara water bending a picture of her and Zuko kissing. Then Zuko made a giant ring of fire and made the fire nation symbol along with the water tribe symbol inside it. Then he made another ring of fire and made Katara and him kissing each other. When they both turned around and seen each other they made the outfits they were yesterday on the ice out of their own element then they danced to a song that they had created. When all of a sudden Ozai came in to the training room seeing the two dancing just ticked him off.

"Zuko you're supposed to be training not dancing!" Ozai said.

Once they both heard his voice water dropped and the fire was burning him until Katara put him out.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he spitted out the water in his mouth.

"You're welcome," Katara said.

"You're supposed to be training!" Ozai yelled.

"I was till I took a break," Zuko said.

"Look the interruption was my fault. So, don't get mad at your son for no reason," Katara said.

"Quiet you little wretch," Ozai said as pushed Katara to the ground.

"Katara you okay?" Zuko asked.

After he asked her he charged at his for what he did to her. When he charged at him he knocked him over.

"Why are you fighting for this wretch do you love her or something, because love is a weakness," Ozai said.

"Yes, I do love her, love can also be your greatest strength, love is something that you could never have, and you know you were never a loving father either," Zuko said.

"Fathers are kind, fathers protect you, Zuko was protected by the ones he loves, he was raised by his uncle, you are no father to him, and you are not welcome here. Get out of my house," Katara said confidently.

"Why you little wretch," Ozai said as he shot a fire ball at Katara.

Katara put out the fire ball with her water whip. Zuko left to give her an advantage. Zuko set off the sprinkler system, but it wasn't enough so he opened the floor to the training room which led to the pool. Now she had all that she needed to win. She made a huge tsunami heading towards Ozai. Ozai put up a giant fire wall to block the attack and only to find out that attack was a decoy to something more powerful. Katara had made a…


	13. ch 13 the attack

ch. 13 the attack

Katara had made a giant ice dragon with a fire attack. Once she had released the dragon, Ozai didn't have time to dodge the attack, and it hit him head on. When the dragon hit him it knocked him out cold.

"Katara wins," Zuko said as he walked up to her.

"I guess I did well against your father uh," Katara said.

"Not only did you do well, but you did fantastic,"

"Well I have just one thing to say,"

"What's that?"

"…" she fell asleep into his muscular arms.

"Go ahead get some sleep you deserve it," he took her to her room.

After when he did that he went back down to the training room to find that Zula was down there with her dad talking about how to get rid of Zuko and Katara.

"So when can we initiate the plan," Azula said.

"Right after the school play," Ozai said.

"I can't wait till we get rid of them,"

"Neither can I."

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," Azula and Ozai laughed evilly.

Zuko left the room quietly to go warn Katara, but only thing is how he is going to do it he had to come up with something before it was too late because the play was in a week from that day. (bad dramatic music plays).


	14. ch 14 action

Ch. 14 action

Night fall

"Katara, I am not sure in how to tell you this, but my sister and my father want to get rid of us. No, that won't work, but I have to try," Zuko said confusingly.

"What won't work," Katara said as she sat next to him.

"Nothing," Zuko said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," Katara said.

"Its just nothing," Zuko said with a fake smile.

"Zuko, is their something wrong?"

"What makes you think that something's wrong,"

"Because I can see it in your eyes that something's wrong. Please tell me what's wrong,"

"Okay, you win. You see my sister and my dad are trying to get rid of us,"

"You mean us as in dead or break up,"

"I don't know which one it is, but we need to find out and soon,"

"Why?"

"Because it will begin after the play,"

"Well we better get to sleep if we are ever to come up with a plan,"

"Yeah, we better," he left the room.

"Wait,"

"Yeah,"

"I would appreciate if you would stay with me tonight you know just to make sure that they don't start the plan early," Katara said.

"Okay," Zuko said as he sat in the chair and slept there.

Dream

Katara scream

"Katara, Katara where are you!" Zuko yelled.

Katara scream

"Katara, Katara where are you!" Zuko yelled again.

"Zuko, over here," Katara said.

"Katara," Zuko said.

"Zuko, come here quick,"

"Katara, I can't move,"

"Zuko, save me," a ring of fire formed around her.

"Katara, use your water bending,"

"I can't,"

"Yes, you can,"

"No, I really can't,"

"Why,"

"Because my hands are burned,"

"Who did that to you?"

"We did," Azula said with Ozai standing next to her.

"Zuko, save me the fire ring is closing in," Katara said.

"Katara, I can't move," Zuko said.

"Zuko, help me," Katara said as she was on fire (literally).

"Katara…Katara!" Zuko said repeat and tears coming down both eyes.

End of dream

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he jolted up from his deep slumber with sweat rolling down his face and breathing hard.

Katara woke up after she heard Zuko shout out her name.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just had a nightmare that's all," Zuko said.

"You want to talk about it,"

"No, thank you, but thanks for the consideration,"

"You can tell me when you're ready okay,"

"Okay,"

That afternoon

"Zuko, are you feeling okay?" Iroh said.

"It's just that every time I go to sleep I get a nightmare and every one of them had Katara in pain, I don't know what to do about it uncle," Zuko said pacing.

"Well first you can stop pacing it's starting to make me feel dizzy,"

"Sorry, it's just that I am so confused right now," he sat down in the chair putting his hands on his head.

"Why don't you have a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"Does every problem I have you come up with tea as an answer to it,"

"Yes," Iroh drank his tea.

"I'm going to take a walk," he sighed.

"Take Miss Katara with you. She is a good companion,"

"No, I just need to clear my head," he left.

At the park on a hill

Zuko is sitting on a hill letting the wind brush upon his face. He was watching this boy and father playing catch. Then his father threw the ball toward Zuko. Zuko saw that the ball was coming and caught it and tossed it to the son.

"Thanks mister," the boy said as he and his father returned to their game.

Katara walked up to Zuko and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Katara I am sorry for all the trouble that I caused your family, mainly you," Zuko said.

"Zuko…" Katara said as Zuko cut her off.

"I guess it is true what my father said,"

"What did he say?" her comforting Zuko.

"He said that my sister was born lucky and that I was lucky to be born,"

"Zuko, don't dwell upon the past look to what your future is,"

"How can I when I have this scar as reminder and how can I when I hurt you?"

"What?"

"For the past few nights I have been getting nightmares all of them leaving you in pain and leaving me alone and heartbroken," with a tear coming down his face.

"Why don't you just tell me all about it?" She sat down next to him while putting her arms around his neck.

"The first one was that I hurt you so badly that you left me then I looked in the mirror I look like my father, then the second one was that you were in a ring of fire and you couldn't water bend, but even though you couldn't bend I was still unable to save you because I couldn't move, _sighs_ seems like the only thing I could do was let you die in that fire, I guess the only thing that I have brought to you and your family is trouble and misery," Zuko said.

"No, you haven't Zuko you have given us so much that I don't know how to thank you," Katara said.

"Do you really think so," Zuko said.

"I know so," Katara said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.


	15. ch 15 the trance

Ch. 15 the trance

The day before the play

"Katara, you have to get the note," Zuko said.

"I'm really trying to get it. It's just too hard to get. I might as well give the part to someone else," Katara said.

"You can do it. I know you can do it, let's just try it again okay."

"Alright," she started the music.

_Insolent boy_

_This slave of fashion basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool_

_This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph_

_Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master_

_Flattering child you shan't know me see why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in a mirror I am there inside_

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant me your glory_

_Angel hide no longer come to me strange angel endure_

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind_

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn away from me to glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind_

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear_

_Your/ my spirit and my/ your voice in one combined_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside my/ your mind_

Background: _he's there the phantom of the opera_

_Beware, the phantom of the opera_

Katara: _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Zuko: _Sing my angel of music_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sing for me_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sing_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sing my angel of music_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sing for me_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (_the highest note in the song)

End of song

"Katara, you did it." Zuko congratulated.

"What?" Katara asked coming out of the trance.

"You got the note."

"I did."

"Do you even remember doing it?"

"No, I don't."

"What is the last thing that you remember?"

"That we were going to do the song again."

"I think you fell into a trance with the song."

"Whoa, is that even possible."

"I guess it is."

"Well we better get to bed. Tomorrow is the program."

"Good night," he left to go to bed.

Morning

_Beep beep bee…_slam.

"_Yawn_," Zuko yawned as he slammed his alarm clock.

Zuko go up and dressed for the day. Once he was dressed he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Ah, good morning prince Zuko," Iroh greeted.

"Morning," Zuko said with a raspy voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Why? Is their something wrong?"

"Yeah, sing a line or two from the play,"

"Okay, _flattering child you shan't know me see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside_," his voice cracked.

"Are you done yet?" Taking his hands off his ears.

"Why tonight of all nights?" he put his hand on his neck.

"Morning everyone," Katara said as Iroh left.

"Look, Katara, I might not be able to sing with you tonight," Zuko said raspy.

"Why?"

"My voice, it might to have happened last night,"

"Sing a few bars,"

"Flattering child you shan't know me see why in shadow I hi…_gulp_," Katara gave him a spoonful of medicine.

"Now swallow,"

"_Gulp_, yuck what was that stuff," his voice came back to normal.

"The medicine that cured you," she put up the medicine the cabinet.

"Man that stuff was nasty," he got a drink of water to wash out the bad taste in his mouth.

"I didn't say it was supposed to taste like crud, if I had told you that it tasted like coke then you'd probably would have drank the whole bottle," she left to get ready.

That night after the play

"So can we start the plan," Azula said.

"We start at dawn," Ozai said.

Evil laugh.


	16. ch 16 the plan

Ch. 16 the plan

Dawn

_Beep…beep…bee…_slam

"Yawn," Katara yawned.

Katara got up and ready for her morning jog. She tiptoed down the hall. When she reached Zukos room she knocked on the door, but before she could that Zuko opened the door.

"Would you like to join me on my morning jog?" Katara asked.

"Sure let me get changed," Zuko said as he shut the door to change.

Katara was waiting for him down at the kitchen. By the time Zuko got down there Katara had just finished her orange juice.

"Let's go," Zuko said.

"Okay," Katara said.

"Ladies first," Zuko said as he opened the door.

They left to do their morning jog. When they returned to the house they got their showers and ready for the day.

"Good morning Iroh," Katara said.

"Good morning. Why don't you have a cup of tea?" Iroh asked.

"No, thank you," Katara said.

"Okay suit yourself," he drank his tea.

Afternoon

Katara was taking a nap in her room. When Zula came in and kidnapped her. She left a note in Zukos room. Once she had did that she took Katara where they were going to finish her off.


	17. ch 17 the plan part 2

Ch. 17 the plan part 2

Zuko got back from his training session he seen the note on his nightstand. He opened the note and read.

_Zuko, if you want your girlfriend back unharmed you must go down to the old warehouse at the pier and come alone._

_Azula and Ozai_

After he read the note he was infuriated with anger. He slid down the rail on the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Iroh asked.

"I have something important to do," Zuko growled.

"So important that you have to miss your meditation," Iroh said.

"Yes, there is."

"Mind if you tell me what it is."

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't tell you at least not yet."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you wouldn't understand." He left to go get Katara in pure rage.

The warehouse

"Uh what happened? Why does my head hurt?" Katara weakly asked.

"You were kidnapped by us," Azula said.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward," Katara said.

Azula and ozai walked into the light.

"_Gasp_," Katara gasped.

"Now that you're precious Zuko isn't going to come. How are we going to finish you off? Either you can die a quick and painless death or you can die a slow and painful one," Azula said.

'_BOOM_'

"How about neither and set her free," Zuko said.

"Or you can watch us kill your little girlfriend," Ozai said.

"Or you can do what I say or else," Zuko demanded.

"Or else what," Azula said.

"I'll kill you," Zuko said with a flame around his hand.

"Ohhh the big bad Zuzu is going to kill us," Azula said trembling with fake fear.

"Don't call me that. Aghh!" Zuko yelled as he attacked Azula.

Azula dodged him and sent him a lightning blade at him. He dodged it and shot fire balls at her.

"Nah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ozai said as he held a knife up to Katara's neck.

Zuko extinguished the flame around his hand.

"No, don't hurt her take me instead," Zuko said.

"Zuko, don't do it!" Katara shouted.

"Katara I am not going to let them hurt you over me. Besides I am just a worthless son," Zuko said.

"No, Zuko you're not worthless. You mean everything to me!" Katara yelled as tears fell down her face.

"Aw isn't that cute daddy. They love each other," Azula said.

"I despise cute," Ozai said.

"Either we kill Zuko or Katara," Azula said.

"How about we kill them both," Ozai said.

"Oh I like that idea," Azula said. _Konk_ "Ouch! Who did that _gasp_ the blue spirit," Azula gasped.

The blade did against the rope around Katara's wrists.

"Thank you," Katara thanked the blue spirit.

The blue spirit didn't say anything back. Azula shot a fire ball at the blue spirit. The blue spirit wasn't able to dodge it because if he did then Katara would have been burned.

"Blue spirit," Katara said after he got hit.

Blue spirit is knocked out by the attack. Katara went over to him and unmasked him.

"Zuko, but if you're here then whose that," Katara said.

"Looks like our plan didn't work Sokka," Zuko said.

"Got any other bright ideas," Sokka said.

"Nope," Zuko said.

"Wait a minute first how did you get to look like Zuko and do fire bending," Katara said confused.

"Costume for look and sound, fire ball shooter around my wrist," Sokka explained.

"Okay so you guys planned this rescue," Katara said.

"Yeah, but it was mainly sokkas plan my plan was to come here beat the shit out of my sister and father," Zuko said.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Katara said.

"Of the plan," Sokka said.

"No, that you actually came up with a plan," Katara said.

"Wait a minute I have an idea. Sokka I want you to go home and get the first aid kit in my room while Katara and I we'll hold them off," Zuko said.

"How?" Sokka said.

"Go!" Zuko said.

"Okay," Sokka said as he left.

"Now that we have the idiot out of the way I can finally pull out my plan," Zuko said.

"What is your plan," Katara said.

Zuko whispers the plan to Katara.

"Okay," Katara said as she summoned the water from the ocean brought it into the warehouse and froze it.

"What are you doing you wretch," Azula said.

"Planning you demise," Katara said as the floor was frozen solid.

"Ready Katara," Zuko yelled.

"Always," Katara said.

Zuko grabbed Katara's waist and they started to skate down the frozen floor. As they were gaining speed Azula and Ozai were wondering what they were doing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Azula said.

"Fighting you," Zuko said as he kicked Azula.

"Oof," Azula said as she hit the ice.

"Come on Azula I thought that being the favorite was that you were stronger than me," Zuko said.

"_Growl _oh you are going to get it now," Azula growled.

When Azula attacked she attacked everything she saw. Then Katara and Zuko did their finishing move. Zuko grabbed Kataras wrists and started to spin her around. When Zuko let Katara go she was heading towards Azula. When Katara was about to hit her. Ozai shot a fireball at the ceiling which caused a bunch of stuff to fall on Katara. And Zuko didn't make it in time.

"Katara!" Zuko screamed as he rushed over to the pile that was on Katara.

There was no response.

"Katara, please be okay," Zuko said as he tried to dig her out.

"Zuko, it's just a worthless peasant," Azula said.

"Katara is not a worthless peasant she is everything to me," Zuko said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Silence filled the room for a while. Zuko started to dig her out of the pile again.

"Katara," Zuko said as he pulled her out of the pile.

"Zuko I'm back… what happened to Katara?" Sokka worriedly asked.

"Hey Sokka, hey Zuko," Katara whispered before she went to sleep.

Zuko grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance. The ambulance came.

"Hold on, Katara. Everything is going to be alright," Zuko whispered as he held her hand.

In case you were wondering where Azula and Ozai are are at through out the rest of the story. They got thrown in prison for life.


	18. ch 18 hospital

Ch. 18 hospital

"Katara, hold on," Zuko said as the emts put her on the stretcher.

"No, family members only," the EMT said to Zuko trying to get on.

"Please let me get on she is all that I have left to love," Zuko begged.

"Okay," the EMT said as Zuko got on.

They arrived at the hospital. They got her into the emergency room. Zuko and Sokka were in the waiting room. Sokka left to call the family and Iroh.

"So was it true what you said that she was all that you had left," Sokka said.

"Yes, it is. She is all that I ever cared about and she did in returned. She has helped me so much. So, it's my turn to do the same," Zuko said.

Friends and family arrived at the hospital when they got there the doctors came out.

"I am truly sorry, but she is not going to make it we have tried everything that we could," the doctor said.

"Maybe everything you could, but not everything I could do," Zuko said as went into the emergency room.

"Sir you're not allowed in there," the doctor said.

"It's too late now. When my nephew gets this way, there is no stopping him. Even if it costs him his life," Iroh said.

Zuko walked into the room.

"Okay I need you, you, and you," Zuko said.

They stood there in silence.

"Don't just stand there, we have to save her," Zuko said.

A few hours past on by as Zuko was saving Katara's life. Zuko left the emergency room.

"Well I have good and bad news which do you want first," Zuko said.

"Good news," they all said together.

"The good news is that she is going to live," Zuko said.

"Then what's the bad news," Sokka said.

"The bad news is that she won't be able to walk again," Zuko said as he wheeled Katara out of the emergency room.

"Katara," everyone said as they gathered around her.

"Hey everyone I hope I didn't scare you," Katara said.

"Scare us, we're just glad that you're safe," Sokka said.

"Let's go home and I'll make us tea," Iroh said.

They all went home from the hospital.

Home

"So Katara, where do you want to go," Zuko asked.

"I think I want to go to bed," Katara said.

"Okay," Zuko said.

"But before I do that I want to get a bath okay," Katara said.

"As you wish," Zuko said as he took her to the bathroom with some towels, pajamas, house robe.

"Thanks Zuko," Katara said as she was lying on her bed after her bath.

"For what I haven't done anything to deserve you," Zuko said sitting next to her.

"Yes, you have if it wasn't for you then I would be dead," Katara said.

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be stuck in a wheelchair," Zuko said.

"Zuko, I don't care about what happened or how it happened. I don't care about any of that I just care about you, now how about I relive some of that tension that you have with a nice long back rub," Katara said as she started to give him a back rub.

"Katara, I don't know how to repay you," Zuko said.

"For what the back rub," Katara said.

"No, well although that was nice, but I am going to teach you how to…"

an EMT is a emergency medical technician.


	19. ch 19 you can do it

Ch. 19 you can do it

"I am going to teach you how to walk again," Zuko said.

"Zuko I appreciate what you're doing I really do it's just that," Katara said.

"It's just what?"

"It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe. Well you better get some sleep,"

Zuko was about to leave the room until.

"Wait! Don't go I want you to stay here with me tonight."

"Are you sure what about your brother?"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him besides do you know what I have been wanting ever since we have been together?"

"What?" he shut the door and dimmed the lights a little.

"All I want was some alone time with you."

"Alone time?"

"Alone time is all that I wanted."

"Alright." he took off his shirt.

Morning

'_Yawn_' Katara yawned.

"Good morning beautiful," Zuko said.

"Good morning my handsome beast," Katara said.

"Since when was I your handsome beast?"

"Since 2 seconds ago."

"Well I better get going. I have training to do," he left to go train.

Training

"Again." Zuko did the drill again. "For the hundredth time fire comes from the breathe not the muscle. You breathe in becomes energy the muscles is used as an extension to create fire. Get it right this time."

"Teach me the next set I am more than ready.

"No, you are too impatient."

"Ahh!" He shot the training dummy on fire. "Azula has had 15 years of training with my father I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat her. You will teach me the next set."

"Very well I will teach you as soon as I finish my roast duck." He ate the duck happily.

Zuko gave him a disgusted look to his uncle.

Afternoon

"Okay Zuko that will be it for today," Iroh said.

"No, I am not done I still have much more training to do," Zuko said out of breath.

"No, you need to rest."

"I am telling you I will continue _umph_."

Zuko hit the floor with exhaustion.

"I told you needed rest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

He got back up and took his stance.

"You are going to wear yourself out Zuko."

"Be quiet I need to concentrate."

"Suit yourself."

Iroh left while Katara is wheeling herself into the room with Zuko's lunch.

"Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_stomach growl,_" Zuko said as his stomach growled even louder and harder.

"Here I have brought you some lunch," Katara said as she handed him his lunch.

"No, I am fine you eat it you need to build up your strength."

"But Zuko I can here your stomach growling across the room you need to eat something, you know it's not healthy to starve yourself."

"I am telling you I am fine _growl_._ He laughs._"

"_She laughs back._ Come here and eat."

"Alright."

He ate his lunch that Katara made for him.

"Oh Zuko I was wondering if you would."

"Yes?"

"I need you to help me do some clothes shopping."

"Okay only on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"One you have Suki, Sokka come with us. Suki with you for the fitting rooms. Second you allow me to take you to dinner afterwards."

"Okay."

Mall

"Hey Katara _gasp._ What happened to you?" Suki said.

"Oh nothing there was an accident. Hey lets not worry about this and do some shopping okay," Katara said.

"Okay," Suki said as they went to do their shopping.

A few hours later

"Hey Katara we don't want to be late for our dinner reservations now do we," Zuko said as he slowly struck his finger under Kataras' chin.

"Okay just let me put on something a little sexier," Katara said.

"Katara you could put on a trash bag and you would still be the sexiest girl on the face of the earth in my eyes," Zuko said as he let Katara get changed.

Katara wheeled out of the fitting rooms. She wore a blue sleeveless ball room gown with sequence on the ends of the dress. Zuko was wearing a black collared shirt and black pants. Zuko seen Katara wheel herself out of the dressing rooms.

"Man Katara I have to call the fire dept. because you are on fire ow!" Zuko said playfully

"You don't look half bad yourself," Katara said as Zuko kissed her.

"Now let's go," Zuko said as he grabbed Kataras' bags and wheeled her to his car.

After dinner

"Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" Katara asked as Zuko was helping her get into the car.

"No, well let's not have that bother our night I still have one more place to take you," Zuko said.

Lake

Zuko helped Katara get into the boat. He rowed the boat to the middle of the lake under the full moon. They sat there in silence for a while until all of a sudden when they were about to kiss the boat turns over.

'_Gasp_' Zuko gasped for air as Katara was sinking deeper.

"Katara," Zuko said as he dove under.

Zuko grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up to the surface.

'_Gasp_' Zuko gasped for air as he pulled Katara to shore he did CPR on her.

'_Cough cough cough cough_' Katara coughed up the water.

"Okay who's the wise guy that did that? Come out now before I really get infuriated," Zuko said angrily.

"Calm down it's not like the world is going to come to an end if she dies," Jet said coming out of the shadows.

"If she dies then it's like I died as well," Zuko said.

"Ah that's so sweet '_konk_'," Jet said as he knocked out Zuko.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you," Katara said.

"Yes, he has. He took you away from me."

Jet is coming towards to her.

"I will never be yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is if I had a choice of either dating you or be trapped in a forest fire, I'd rather be trapped in a forest fire." Katara spat at him.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

'_Snap_' Jet snapped his fingers and the whole gang went to tie up Katara.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower, but you surprise me every time," Katara said as she was brought up to Jet.

"Now how should I get rid of you," Jet said as his gang stood her up while still hanging on to her.

"You know I am stronger than I look."

She jabbed Jet in the stomach with her knee and it knocked the wind out of him.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to walk again."

Jet is breathing deeply.

"Miracles happen every day. So I will decide to use mine as an advantage."

She knocked the gang over. She got into her fighting stance. Jet started to charge at her.

"You tried to kill me '_arg_' you tried to kill Zuko '_arg_' and now you try to date me '_arg_'."

She attacked Jet. Zuko wakes up after having a major headache.

"Katara," Zuko said softly as Katara was fighting Jet.

"This is for my pain '_arg_' this is for my heartache '_arg_' and this for me and Zuko '_ya_'," Katara said as she kicked Jet and froze him to a tree.

"Katara," Zuko said as he walked over to her slowly.

"Zuko," Katara said as they both ran up to each other to give each other a hug.

When they hugged each other Zuko picked her up and they both spun around.

"Zuko, I can walk again," Katara said.

"I can see that, but how," Zuko said.

"Well while I was in the lake I used my water bending skills to heal my legs," Katara explained.

"Here let me warm you up before you catch a cold," Zuko said as he gave her a hug to warm her up.

"Thank you," Katara said as Zuko carried her to the car.

"Why don't we keep tonight as out little secret okay," Zuko said while driving home.

"Okay," Katara said.

Home

Katara was asleep Zuko put her in her wheelchair and wheeled her to her bed. He picked her up and set her on her bed in her room.

"Sleep well my sweet angel," Zuko whispered as he kissed her lightly.

He left the room and he sat on the couch in the living room and he saw Kataras' incident on the news. (The one where she ended up in a wheelchair.)

"Great now we going to have the press at our door," Zuko sighed.

Zuko turned off the TV and went to sleep on the couch.

Morning

"Zuko wake up," Iroh said shaking him.

"No mom, give me '_yawn_' 5 more minutes," Zuko said. Iroh took a piece of cloth and started to tickle him. Zuko wasn't wearing a shirt (very sexy) when he went to sleep. "_Laughing_ whoa! _thud _ouch," Zuko said as he fell off the couch.

"No, I am not giving you 5 more minutes," Iroh said as he went into kitchen to make tea.

"Sorry I got back late last night," Zuko yawned while he stretched.

"What time did you get back from your date," Iroh said while sipping his tea.

"About 12:30-1:00 last night. I don't know I was too tired to look at the clock. Then the next thing I knew I crashed here on the couch," Zuko said cracking his back.

"Sleeping on the couch is not good for your back," Iroh said.

"Yeah whatever I am going to head for the shower okay," Zuko said heading up to the shower.

"Okay," Iroh said.

Shower

"Man I wish that there was some way that I could show that I can do something without someone getting hurt '_sighs_' I guess their isn't anything," Zuko thought to himself.

He turned off the shower he put a towel around his waist and a towel on his shoulder. He walks out of the bathroom and into his room. He puts on some sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"I am going to the gym uncle," Zuko said as his slide down the railing of the stairs.

"Okay," Iroh said.

Gym

"Long time no see," Jun said as she signed herself in.

"Apparently not long enough," Zuko said irritated by her presence.

"Why so irritated?"

"It's just that '_sighs_'."

"It's just what?"

"It's just '_he sees a sign about a competition_' whoa how long has this sign been up here?"

"For a few days, why?"

"This is the answer what I have been searching for. Oh man I better go tell Katara. Thank you Jun I have to go bye," Zuko said as he ran out to door excited.

"Glad I could help I guess," Jun said.

Home

Katara was in the living room doing sit-ups. Sokka, Hokoda, and Iroh went into town. Zuko rushes into the house.

"Katara, I have found what I have been searching for," Zuko said as he picked Katara up by the waist and spun around.

"What have you been searching for?" Katara asked as Zuko put her down.

"Something that my love and I can do together," Zuko said.

"What was it?"

"Ice skating!"

"Well then do I have good news for you?"

"Why?"

"I just signed us up for the competition next week."

"Well we better get practicing."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Listen!"

The car pulled in.

"Oh shit! I thought that they wouldn't be back until another hour."

Running up stairs with Zuko right behind her. Katara falls back into Zuko. Zuko catches her and he starts falling back. As soon as he starts falling back Iroh walks in the door. Zuko and Katara landed on the couch with Zukos' arms around her waist. Katara bringing his hands up a little bit on her chest. Sokka comes in after the fall only to see that Zukos' hands were on his sisters' breasts.

"Get your hands off my sister you bastard!" Sokka yelled.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Zuko said.

"Oh this ought to be good," Sokka said.

"The reason why we're on the couch like this is because we fell back on the stairs," Zuko said.

"But for that to happen you would to have been running up the stairs," Iroh said.

"So why were you running up the stairs," Sokka said.

"Because we didn't want you guys to find out about this. Katara I believe it is time for them to know," Zuko said.

"Alright," Katara said.

"Know about what," Sokka said in shocked.

"This," Katara said as she stood up and walked over to Sokka.

"Katara, you can walk again," Sokka said.

"I know isn't it great," Katara said.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Sokka said.

"Since last night,"

"It's a miracle,"

"Yeah, she is," Zuko said as he smiled.

"I haven't seen my nephew smile like that in years. It's good to see him do that once again," Iroh thought to himself.

"Well I guess I better get dinner started," Katara said.

"Wait, why don't you just relax and let me make dinner tonight," Zuko said.

"Okay," Katara said.

Zuko left to go make dinner he made spaghetti and meatballs, stuffed mushrooms, salad, and garlic bread sticks.

"Zuko, everything looks so good I don't know where to start," Katara said.

"You can start with this," Zuko said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Now Zuko have dinner first before you have dessert," Iroh said.

"Meet me in my room after dinner okay," he whispered in her ear. "Ah man," Zuko thought.

"Man that was good," Sokka said stuffed.

"I'll say you practically ate like half of the stuff that was on the table," Katara said.

"Well Sokka since you like my cooking so much why don't you do the dishes," Zuko said.

"I agree," Katara said.

"I second the motion," Iroh said.

"But," Sokka said.

"Sorry Sokka you are out voted," Katara said.

"Ah man," Sokka said as he got up and did the dishes.

Zukos' room

"So what did you want see me for," Katara said.

"Yes, I did," Zuko said as he turned on some soft Mexican music.

"Hm me like," Katara said after she locked the door and started to walk towards him.

"If you like that then I'm sure you'll love this," Zuko said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Less talk more action," Katara said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

They both landed on his bed. He undid Kataras' hair and started to stroke her long chocolate brown hair with his hand as Katara undid his ponytail. Zuko kissed her ravenously each more passionate that the one before.

Morning

Zuko wakes up got dressed and left with his skates. A few hours later Katara wakes up feeling that her warmth was gone realizing that Zuko was gone. So she got up made the bed, got dressed, and left with her skates.

Ice rink

"Good morning my ice princess," Zuko said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning my fiery prince," Katara said as she kissed him.

"Let's get started," Zuko said as he skated to the center of the rink.

"Okay," Katara said as she did the same.

Afternoon

"Hey Zuko. Why don't we take a break," Katara said panting.

"Okay," Zuko said panting. "Here this will warm you up." He gave her some hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Katara said as she took a sip of it.

"So what got you into ice skating," Zuko said as he wrapped his jacket around Katara.

"My mother taught me how before she died. So every time I get on the ice I feel like my mother is there with me," Katara said.

"So what happened to your mother," Zuko said.

"She died in a house fire when I was little. She died trying to save me. So from then on I promised to myself that I would never let anyone that I loved die in any way even if it costs my life in the process," Katara said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry for your mothers' passing," Zuko said.

"It's okay, it's just really hard for me to even talk about my mother without getting depressed or tearing," Katara wept.

"I bet your mother was a great person," Zuko said.

"She was kind, caring, sensitive, determined in everything that she did, dedicated to her family, it's just so hard to know that she's gone," Katara said crying.

"I know how you feel. My mother died when I was young. She was greatest person on earth. She was the only one that ever cared about me besides you and my uncle." Tears start to fall down his face. "she was the greatest woman I have ever known. You know what," Zuko said.

"What," Katara said.

"I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry whenever I talk about my mother. Sometimes it's just so hard just to let it go," Zuko wept.

"Don't worry, I have a hard time accepting it also, but sometimes it helps to talk about your feelings," Katara said.

"You know you remind me of a friend I had when I was a child," Zuko said.

"What happened to your friend," Katara asked.

"She told me that she was moving away. She gave me a picture of us. When my father saw the photo he ripped it in half. So I gave her the half with me (without scar) and she gave me the half with her on it. Sometimes I wish I knew where she was so I can tell her how much I miss her," Zuko said.

"I believe that she is closer than you think. Come on let's get back on the ice," Katara said as she got on the ice.

"Alright," Zuko said as he did the same.


	20. ch 20 best friends reunited

Ch. 20 best friends reunited

Competition day

Aang, Sokka, Haru, Yue, Suki, Iroh, Hokoda were up in the stands waiting to see Zuko and Katara.

"Where are Zuko and Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. They said that they had something important to do," Hokoda said.

"Knowing those to it probably would be," Iroh said.

"And now our next and final contestants are Zuko and Katara," the announcer said.

"What did I just hear what I thought I just heard," Sokka said confused.

"I believe we all did," Iroh said surprised.

Music starts

They started their show and near the end of the song the pictures they drew are very detailed.

"Look at the picture its Katara when she was little girl," Sokka said.

"And that's Zuko when he was young before he got his scar," Iroh said.

Song ends

"Yeah Wahoo," crowd cheers.

"Now it is time to announce the winners. 3rd place goes to Jake and Rose. 2nd place goes to Samantha and Ryan. 1st place goes to Zuko and Katara," the announcer said.

"Yeah Wahoo way to go," Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"And now our 1st place winners will skate at the nationals in 2 months in New York City," the announcer said.

"We did it; I can't believe it we actually did. We won!" Katara said as she jumped into Zukos arms.

"Yes, we did," Zuko said as he kissed her.

An hour later

"You ready to go," Katara said as she walked up to Zuko.

"I just wish I knew where to look for my friend," Zuko said.

"Here let me show you something," Katara said as she was leading him up to the stands.

"Okay I am up here. So what did you want to show me?" Zuko asked.

"Look at the picture on the ice," Katara said as Zuko look at the picture.

"Whoa, we did that, hey that's me when I was young and that's my best friend," Zuko said in astonishment.

"Do you remember what I said?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that she was closer than you thought, you that was you," Zuko said.

Katara nodded.

"I can't believe it," Zuko said.

"I just figured it out a few days ago," Katara said.

"I just can't believe it that it was you. All along, all this time it was you and I didn't even hit me," Zuko said.

"Well then, maybe it would've hit you right here," Katara said as she kissed him.

"Let's go home," Zuko said as he took Katara to the car.

Home

"Here I want to show you something important to me," Zuko said as he took Katara up to his room.

"Alright,"

Zukos room

"Okay we're here. So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Katara said.

"This is it," Zuko said as he showed her his half of the photo.

Katara dugged into her pocket and pulled out her half of it. They put the photo together. The pieces fit.

"Oh my gosh, they fit I don't believe it," Katara said in astonishment.

"I don't believe it either. After all this time it was you all along. How could I have been so stupid?" Zuko said as he mentally slapped himself.

"Zuko, you're not stupid," Katara said.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't see that the answer was right in front of me the entire time," Zuko frantically said.

"Zuko."

"What?"

Katara slapped some sense into Zuko.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem."

"It's just that '_sighs_' how could I have been so blind and you probably you think that I'm a complete idiot and I wouldn't blame you if you did," Zuko said as he walked over his open window.

"Yes, sometimes you maybe an idiot, but you're my idiot. Here you've had a long day. Why don't you go get some rest alright?" Katara said as she kissed him and left.

Zuko walked over to his bed and lied on it for a while.

"So this is what it feels like to be loved. It feels great. I haven't felt this way since before mom died. Oh I miss her so much. I just wish that I could tell her that I love her one last time and that I have found the love of my life '_sighs_' I guess that will be one wish that won't ever come true," Zuko said as he fell asleep.

Dream

"Hey Katara check this out," Zuko said as he did a series of fire bending tricks.

"Cool, but you can stop and come here so that I can kiss you passionately," Katara said.

"I just want to show you one more trick," Zuko said as he made a rose of fire.

"Oh Zuko it's beautiful,"

"Yes, you are beautiful," Zuko said as he leaned in for a kiss.

All of a sudden the earth started to shake between them just before the kiss. Then a fire wall comes between them. The ground splits separating the two.

"Katara!" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled in reply.

"Quick grab my hand," Zuko said as she grabbed his hand.

"Don't let go of me."

"I won't ever let go."

"It's slipping."

"Just hold on."

"Zuko, screams," Katara said as she was falling.

"Katara, she's gone. She's really gone. Katara, KATARA!" he screamed.

End of dream

"Katara!" he screamed coming out of the dream.

"_Breathing heavily_ it was just a dream. It was just a dream, but it felt so real," he said as sweat dripping down his body while he sat up on his bed.

"Maybe I should make an appointment with my doctor, maybe he can figure out why I am having these nightmares," Zuko said as he got up and went to the shower.

Afternoon

"Okay bye '_hung up the phone_' see you guys later," Zuko said as he left.

"Where is he off to," Katara asked.

"I believe he went to go see his doctor about something," Iroh said.

Doctors' office

"Zuko," nurse said as he got up coming towards her.

"_Sighs_," Zuko sighed.

"Stand here please," nurse said as Zuko got on the scale.

"Um 125 same as last time," nurse said as she recorded his weight.

"Well, I do workout to keep myself fit," Zuko said.

"Come here '_Zuko goes into the room_' doctor Jee will be here shortly," nurse said as she left.

'_Knock knock_'

"Ah hello Zuko, so what are you here for?" Dr. Jee asked.

"Well for the past two months I have been having these nightmares each worse than the last and I can't seem to make them stop. It's driving me crazy," Zuko said.

"Well you're going to have to stay here for the night so we can examine you. So why don't you get something to eat, get what you are wearing for tomorrow, and meet me back here at 9:30 p.m. now get out of here," Jee said.

Front yard

"Now let's try getting in without being noticed," Zuko whispered as he jumped into a tree.

He jumped form the tree to the roof. He slid down the roof to his bedroom window.

"Phew relief, now to get what I need and go…"

"You know most people would have used the front door," Katara said.

"Well I uh decided to take a different approach," Zuko stuttered.

"Is everything alright Zuko?"

"I just need to take care of something on my own,"

"Okay I trust your decision and I wish you the best no matter the outcome '_kiss_'," Katara said as she left his room.

Doctors' office

"Ah Zuko come here, you will be staying here for tonight. Just do what you would normally do," Dr. Jee said.

"Okay,"

"Oh before you go to sleep you need to have this hook up on your head. So we can monitor your brain waves and this one hook up on the other side of your head. So we can monitor you REM (rapid eye movement). Does it before you fall asleep," Dr. Jee said as he left.

"Well might as well do some stretches before bed," Zuko said as he got on the floor and started doing push-ups.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Zuko counted his push-ups.

2 hours later

"Might as well hit the haybefore I doI need to hook up these plugs into me," Zuko yawned as he hooked up the plugs to his head

One hour later

He fell asleep on the bed. On the outside while he slept he looked so peaceful, but on the inside only who knows what goes on the inside the depths of his mind.

Dream

This is Zuko's and Katara's wedding day.

"Well we're here," Zuko said.

"Together forever," Katara said.

Everything was going perfect until Ozai walks in on the wedding.

"Father what do you want? Zuko asked irritably.

"I won't allow you to marry her," Ozai said.

"Why? She is everything that I have ever wanted and more."

"Because you are too good for her."

Ozai grabs her and puts her dress on fire burning her.

"Katara!"

"Zuko, save me!"

"I'm coming!"

"Oh, you don't want to do that cause if you take one step closer she will be killed instantly," Ozai threatened.

Zuko stood there in shock. Because he was going to lose the love of his life and there was nothing he could do. Ozai fired his weapon on Katara and killed her. Zuko hit his knees on the floor.

"Katara," Zuko said as he walked over to her dead body.

He brought her up to him and held her tightly. Tears started to fall down his face.

End of dream

"KATARA!" he screamed coming out of his dream.

When he jolted up from his dream his body was covered with sweat. His breathing was as if he had just done a 10 mi. run. He held onto himself tightly.

"Ah good morning Zuko, are you okay?" Dr. Jee asked as he seen Zuko in this condition.

Zuko let go of himself.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home," Zuko said as he started to pack his things.

"Okay, I will have your results in about 3 days."

"How will I get the results?"

"I will call you and tell you what treatment you'll get."

"Alright."

Home

"Home sweet home, man did those words come out of my mouth," he whispered as he sat on the couch.

"Good morning Zuko," Iroh said.

"Morning,"

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that he would have the results in a few days,"

"So, do you have something planned for Katara today?"

"Ah man, I don't,"

"You don't have what?" Katara said.

"Would you like to a walk with me," Zuko said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I guess," Katara said.

"C'mon let's go," Zuko said as they left.

Sokka and Iroh got their surprise ready for when Katara she returned.

"Okay Sokka go get your sister," Iroh said.

"Alright, be back in a flash," Sokka said as he left to go get Katara.

Park

"Hey Katara, come quick," Sokka said in a hasty manner

"What's wrong?"

"Come quick it's important,"

"Whoa," Katara said as Sokka dragged her to the house.

Home

"Wait here and close your eyes," Sokka said.

He opens the garage door.

"Okay, open your eyes,"

"Whoa, I can't believe it you got me a car," Katara scream while jumping up and down.

"Happy birthday sis,"

"You know women do like simple things," Iroh whispered in Zuko's ear.

"I'll be right back," Zuko said as he left.


	21. ch 21 zukos' gift

Ch. 21 Zukos' gift

2 hour later

"Katara, do you have a moment?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, why?" Katara asked.

"Come with me," Zuko said as he took Katara to her surprise.

"Close your eyes, take my hand, and follow me," Zuko said as Katara did what he said.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Katara opens her eyes.

"Oh, Zuko, thank you."

"I know it's not as nice as you wanted. I had the perfect gift in mind, but then I thought that it wasn't good enough for you and then Sokka gave you the car and you were like so excited over it that I don't know," Zuko said as he got interrupted.

"Look what Sokka did was really nice, but that's not as nice as what you did," Katara interrupted.

"I know one way on how to make it even nicer," Zuko said as he picked up the cake.

"Uh Zuko what are you planning,"

"Something that I've been wanting to do for a long time," he stood up until he slipped and his face hits the cake) pfft,"

"_Katara Laughing_,"

He wipes the cake off his eyes. Katara took her finger got a little icing off his face and put it in her mouth.

"Hm, tastes good, but it's missing something," Katara said as she took the whip cream and sprayed it on the top of his head and added a cherry on top of it.

"Uh Katara I know your having fun with me, but if you don't mind could you please help me get this off,"

"Sure."

Katara used her water bending to get the cake off of his face.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well…well…well. What do we have here?" Jun asked.

"Oh, hello Jun." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Wait you know her?" Katara said.

"Know her I dated her and I don't think that she shouldn't be here," Zuko said.

"Oh come on Zuko. You know you still want me," Jun said.

"No, I don't want you; I don't even want to have to do anything with you. I have said it once and I'll say it again. We. Are. Through. Got it we are through," Zuko said.

"I know that you don't mean it," Jun said.

"I mean it and I'll prove it," Zuko said as he pulls Katara into a passionate kiss.

"Why you little bitch? '_slap_'," Jun said as she slapped Katara.

"Katara are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as I get that jackass over there," Katara said as she tackled Jun to the ground.

"Why did you take my boyfriend?"

"How could I take something that wasn't even yours?"

Jun raised her hand and tried to scratch Katara with her nails. Katara grabbed Juns' wrist turns her around and pulls Juns' arm up behind her back. Katara lets her go.

"Do you even love Zuko?" Katara asked.

"More than anything, why do you love him," Jun said.

"Because he's smart, compassionate, determined, strong, and sexy, knows what he wants and knows how to get it, he just means the world to me. I love him so much I would die for him," Katara said.

"I bet you Zuko doesn't even feel the same way about you?"

"You want to test that theory?"

"Yeah, I know one way to test that theory. We'll just have to fight for him."

"Fight?"

"What are you scared that you are going to lose Zuko me?" Jun teased.

"Fine, I will fight you."

"1 week from today at Zukos' gym got it."

"Uh."

"Good, beat you in a week,"

"Katara, I really wish you hadn't done that," Zuko said.

"Why?"

"Cause no matter what she always wins, but don't worry I'll help you in your match," Zuko said.

"No Zuko, I want to do this on my own okay,"

"Okay, I'll respect your decision 100,"

"Good now if you'll excuse me. I have a match to get ready for,"

6 days later

"Hey Zuko have you seen my sister lately cause I haven't seen her much in the past week," Sokka asked.

"I'll go find her," Zuko said as he left to go find her.

Zukos' gym

"98…99…100…phew that was good. Time for a water break," Katara said as she drank her water and went to go take a dip in the pool.

Before she jumped into the pool Zuko dumps a bucket of cold water on her.

"That was refreshing, but I don't recall using any water bending,"

"That's because I dumped it on you," Zuko said.

"Okay '_splashes water on Zuko_'," Katara said.

"Pfft."

"Gotcha."

She jumps into the pool.

"You are so going to get it."

_Jumps_ _into the pool after her_.

"Catch me if you can."

5 min. later

"Where did he go?"

Zuko was under water behind her. He stuck his head between her legs to where she would sit on his shoulders. Zuko stood up.

"Whoa!"

Zuko stood up with her on his strong shoulders.

"Gotcha!"

"Well, it looks like you did."

"Looks like it."

"Uh Zuko."

"Yeah."

"You can put me down now."

"Sure."

He stood her up and she jumped off of him. Once she jumped off of him she started to splash him.

"Hey."

Zuko splashed her back, both laughing while splashing each other.

2 hours later

They are both out of breath.

"Let's go towel off." Katara said getting out.

"Right behind you." Zuko said doing the same.

"You remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ever since we met I was wondering how you got that scar."

He was silent for a while.

"Its okay you don't have to talk about it-"

"No, I want to talk about it. You see when my mother died. My sister blamed me for it. Which I did not kill my mother. My sister lied to my dad and he believed her. When I tried to convince him that I didn't kill her he called me a liar and said that pain and suffering would be my teacher. That's when he burned me and this has scar has been nothing, but sorrow and regret,"

"You know I can change that,"

"How can you,"

"I can heal your scar,"

"What?"

"I'll show you,"

Katara took off her gloves revealing that she had burns on her hands.

"I got these burns from the house fire that night where I had to rescue you from that burning pile of wood,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would react,"

Katara bended the water to her hands and healed them.

"Whoa,"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you are a very special girl,"

"Are you saying that because of what happened or what?"

"I've known that since the very moment we've met,"


	22. ch 22 win or lose

Ch. 22 win or lose

Morning of the match

'_Yawn_' Katara yawned.

She got up out of bed, got a shower, got dressed, put her hair up in a pony tail, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," Sokka said eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, you're up early," Katara said.

"It's only 9:30."

"But you're normally up by 11:00."

"Either way I'm up."

"Yeah, have you seen Zuko?"

"He is still asleep."

"I'll go get him up."

Zukos' room

He was sleeping peacefully on his bed. For once in a long while he didn't have a nightmare.

"Awww he is so cute when he is asleep oh well," Katara whispered as she dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"Whoa! Man that was cold," Zuko said.

"Katara giggled,"

"You know there has got to be a better way to get me up?"

"There is," Katara said as she deeply kissed him.

"See that was much better. Now I need you to leave. So I can get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit,"

Katara left leaving Zuko to get ready. Zuko put on his training outfit and went downstairs.

Afternoon

Zukos' gym

"I hope your ready Katara. Jun has been known to play dirty. So be on your guard. Don't let your guard down for a second. Just be careful cause win or lose, I just want you to know that I love you. You are the yin to my yang," Zuko said.

"I will," Katara said.

"Good luck,"

Zuko hugged her as he left the battlefield.

"You ready Jun!" Katara shouted.

"Let's go!" she shouted back.

"Begin!" they both shouted as the match began.

Jun started off by tackling Katara to the ground. Then Katara punched Jun in the gut, but that hit hurt Katara more than it did Jun.

"Ow that hurt," Katara said.

"Don't worry it won't hurt for long, because you are going down," Jun said.

"Not if I take you down first,"

Katara did a fire spin attack on jun. after she did the attack she noticed a spark on Juns finger tip. She grinned at it. Katara was coming up with a plan, but she had a hard time executing that plan because Jun kept punching her. Then Jun threw another punch, but Katara caught it. Jun threw another one and she caught it while that was going on Zuko noticed that Jun had an off switch. He got up and left to find the real Jun, Katara was fighting the fake. She was still holding on to Juns fists to keep them from hitting her. Then all of a sudden Juns wrists snapped off of her arms and oil started coming out. Jun looked at her arms then she looked up.

'Wham'

'Thud'

"Game, set, and match," Katara said as Juns head came off.

"That's tennis," Zuko said dragging the real Jun into the room.

"And what do we have here," Katara asked.

"I told you she played dirty,"

"And that's what I like about you, Zuko no matter what. Now I want you to get up, leave, and to never interfere with our love ever again Jun,"

"I will be back for you Zuko, count on it," Jun said.

Jun leaves

"C'ya crazy," Zuko said.

"You know I love you," Katara said as she kissed him.

"Not as much as I love you," Zuko said.

"I love you more,"

"I love you more than the sun,"

"I love you more than the moon,"

"I love you more than the stars in the sky,"

"I love you more than life itself,"

"Well I can't beat that oh wait yes I can. I love you so much that I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife. I know that we are still high school, but I really love you. My love for is indescribable."

"What about our nightmares?"

"Let them come as long as I have you there is nothing that will keep us from loving each other."

"Oh Zuko, I will be your wife."


	23. ch 23 author notes

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. Thank you for those who sent me reviews. My next story to fix is my Ying Yang story. So, C'ya later zutara crazies. No jinkos, Kataang, gay pairings, toph and Zuko, Sokka and toph, mai and Zuko. ZUTARA, TAANG, TYKKA, SUKKA, MAI AND JET, LONGERBEE, PAKKU AND KANA will reign forever in avatar the last airbender.


End file.
